Rose Weasley and the Scroll of Gwindor
by Cierpke
Summary: This installment follows Rose's first year at Hogwarts. She has her first experiences with boys and making friends and enemies. But to make matters worse she'll be thrust into a small scale war over a curse millennia old. Elves, vampires, harpies, and a mysterious magic are in store.
1. Sorting & Breakfast

Rose flopped on her new bed, exhausted. Ginger curls flew around her. Her eyes fluttered shut, ready to remember the day before. Long eyelashes brushed the countless freckles that sprayed across her nose and cheeks. Normally, she would have started unpacking immediately and began organizing her space. However, she had never been more mentally tired in her life.

The eleven years old girl had been dreaming about this day since she could talk, but had never anticipated the fear of the unknown that had taken her prisoner today, and would likely do the same tomorrow, as she blundered around looking for classes.

But now, she was on her bed, already outfitted in lovely red and gold satin sheets. She was right where she wanted to be; at Hogwarts and sorted into Gryffindor – the greatest house of the lot, in her opinion. At the sorting ceremony Albus had squeezed her hand until it was bright red and his own clammy hands were slipping. She had given him one last look of encouragement before his name was called.

A horrible feeling grew in her stomach at the thought of him being in Slytherin…not for her but for Albus, who would take it harder than any of his family. Surprisingly enough, the hat had barely touched a messy hair on his head before it bellowed 'RAVENCLAW!' as loud as it could.

She had finally let her breath go and gave Albus a large grin as he made his way to his table, where he was greeted warmly. It was no Gryffindor, but it was definitely not Slytherin, and that's what mattered. Shortly after, Rose was called forth and the hat alighted upon her head. She had hardly felt it, as her thick hair was a proper cushion.

The hat had the nerve to debate with her about where she ought to be! He was adamant about a placement in Ravenclaw but she was a might cleverer than the rest. Rose pleaded for Gryffindor, and apparently the hat saw something in her that thought the request was a reasonable one…'GRYFFINDOR!'

As she lay back on her bed remembering, a smile crossed her face as she imagined the hat sorting her. She would have loved being in the same house as Albus but her heart was telling her Gryffindor was where she belonged. Now she was with Victoire, Molly, Lucy, Fred, and James. Suddenly, her bright brown eyes flickered open and she looked up to see a scarlet canopy above her with the Gryffindor crest embroidered into it.

She smiled and sat up, seeing that tiny lions were carved into the bed frame and posts here and there. Eventually the other girls began to come up to the dormitories from the common room. Rose, the socially awkward autodidact that she was, had not even thought to mingle down stairs and make any friends first off.

The girls all looked average. She recognized her cousins, who really didn't make a fuss over seeing her since they had seen each other often over the summer break. They merely waved and patted her on the back for getting sorted properly. In the bed next to hers, a husky first year girl with long brown hair was unpacking her things. Rose smiled at her and groped for her own luggage to start unpacking.

"My name's Rose…" she spluttered, unexpectedly. Her cheeks went a bit red and she looked down at her things. The girl smiled nervously, obviously just as timid as Rose was, and returned to putting personal trappings away. Rose mentally flogged herself for being so awkward as to make the girl feel uncomfortable.

'_No more friend-making for tonight.'_ She thought to herself. Finally, she came to her mother's, and now her copy of "Beedle the Bard." It was worn, even more so than when Hermione had received it. It was Rose's most prized possession. She held it in her hands lovingly and then tucked it safely into the drawer of her nightstand. The older girls were tented up in their beds, telling scandalous stories from summer break, while the newer girls retired to their beds, many of them worried about classes the next day. Rose was uneasy as well, but confident that after tomorrow everything would fall right into place…

* * *

Rose woke up an hour early, stirred awake by a jittery feeling in her stomach. She looked over to the little clock on her stand and groaned into her pillow. She sat up slowly, running fingers through her hair and stretching. The other girls were still sleeping and the sound of soft breathing filled the room, with an occasional snort every now and then. She closed her eyes and waited but that warm sleepy feeling refused to return to her.

"I'm just too ruffled to go back to sleep…" she whispered to herself. "I wonder if it's too early to go down to breakfast?"

She parted the curtains ever so slightly and a tiny sliver of golden light broke through. 'Oh, the suns up, it can't possibly be too early to have breakfast!' she mused, excitedly.

As quietly as she could, she slipped out of bed and dressed in her robes. She tied her red mane into a messy bun and grabbed up her rucksack. She couldn't wait to get her schedule and find out when she had her classes or if she had any with her family. She shuffled down the stairway, only to realize she wasn't the only one up so early.

Several other Gryffindors were already sitting in the common room, none of them already in robes, though. She felt a bit silly for a moment but then found her way to the portal. The other students watched her as if she was mad but she simply shut the door behind her and was gone.

"I'm not mental I'm just…hungry!" she murmured to herself, trying not to feel so out of place, already.

The corridors were long and the stairs liked to change so she walked as quickly as she could without winding herself. It seemed like she had beaten a labyrinth to get there, but she had finally arrived at the magnificent Great Hall once more. She smiled and walked energetically to the place she had occupied the night before.

There were a handful of older students at Slytherin's table, several merry Hufflepuffs were in conversation at their table, and a surprising number of Ravenclaws, who were pouring over their schedules, were already there – minus Albus, of course. There were only three other students at Rose's table. She looked around but didn't recognize anyone.

Except for the husky girl that was sitting a few seats down and across from her. She hadn't even noticed that she was missing from her bed when she had woken up. Rose bit her lip, unsure of what to do, feeling quite lonely, suddenly. She looked down to the girl she had tried to make friends with, afraid of crashing and burning again. Alright, she would move down and visit, but not all at once…

Rose scooted down a bit, and then a bit more. Then just a bit more until she was across the table from the girl. Casually, Rose selected her breakfast and munched away. After a few moments of eating quietly, pondering her next move, a slip of paper landed gently beside her arm onto the table. She looked up, somewhat alarmed. She had no idea where it had come from. Taking it up she realized it was her list of classes. She grinned widely and scanned over everything.

She had Charms first and Defense Against the Dark Arts last. 'Perfect…!' she thought, smiling from ear to ear. She looked up to see that the girl was looking at her curiously. Rose made to open her mouth when a huge clamor of voices interrupted her. Several gaggles of students from all the houses were beginning to enter the hall and the din grew deafening after a few minutes of this.

Eventually, every seat in the hall was filled and the smell of food and loud voices wafted through the air. Rose forgot all about her social endeavors when many hundreds of owls began to fill the air space above them. Squeals of delight pitched through the air as owls laden down with extremely heavy loads dropped off their cargo to the students.

All kinds of goodies and letters and forgotten parcels were delivered. Rose got a letter from her mum, a sweater from Grandma Weasley, and a picture of her dad and Hugo waving at her. After the excitement died down, a hushing wind swept through the room until all eyes were focused on the Headmaster, whom had risen and waited to speak.

McGonagall was the same as ever, with perhaps a few more distinguished gray hairs running through her up-do these days. She smiled quaintly and clasped her hands together…

"Welcome students, new and returning! I am so happy to see old faces and looking forward to getting to know those of you whom have just joined us. All of you have received your schedules and are expected to arrive promptly. Prefects and Head Boys and Girls will be happy to help you if you should lose your way!" she beamed at the assembly, still very subdued.

She finished her speech and sat down, continuing a conversation she'd been having with Professor Flitwick. Rose looked back to where the girl had been sitting but there was a different person there now. She looked around but couldn't see her in any of the faces. A hand clamped down on her shoulder swiftly, causing her jump violently and whirl around.

"Al! You scared me!" she said, hand to her chest. He was grinning at her, a grin he'd gotten from Uncle Harry.

"So, what classes have you got?" said Albus, sitting on the bench next to her and biting into a yellow apple.

"Same as you of course, but different times." she said, matter-of-factly. Al rolled his eyes at her corrections. He was just as smart as Rose, he just didn't show it so obnoxiously.

"Alright, Primrose..." he said, knowing she hated it when he teased her. He always called her 'Primrose' when she was being fussy, his way of subtly letting her know she was being prudish, without embarrassing her. "_When_ have you got classes?"

She read off her list ending with, "…and I've got Dark Arts last." She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. She hated it when he started with the 'prim' nonsense but was also glad that he cared enough to put her in her place. Al was the only one she let do that.

"Excellent, we'll be fighting the forces of evil and brewing potions together." He took a sip of his orange juice and was quiet for a moment. "So, who's that bloke that keeps sneaking peeks your way?" He tried to be casual as a he brought it up.

"What are you talking about?" she was genuinely at a loss.

"That Slytherin over there with the brown hair. His tie's a bit off. _Roguish_." He teased.

She finally looked behind her and met with the eyes of a handsome first year. He held her gaze for a moment and then went back to talking to…Malfoy. She looked between them and then back to her cousin.

"I hadn't even noticed." She really hadn't noticed but couldn't help but feel flattered. She tried to play it off but Al merely beamed wider. The Scamander twins walked by, slapping his back. They'd become fast friends already.

"Alright then, I'm off. I'll leave you two to it." He smirked and Rose gave him a playful smack as he left with Lorcan and Lysander, second years. Breakfast was winding down and a bell sounded from somewhere above them. Waves of students rose and hurried out of the hall.

As Rose was packing up her things, she felt a rush of wind beside her. The handsome Slytherin boy had sat on the bench and was looking up at her.

"We don't have much time but I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Franklyn Nott." He extended his hand. Rose took it, with some hesitation. "I'm being sincere, um, what's your name…?" he paused, unsure what to call her.

"Rose!…R-rose, I'm Rose." She stammered, getting red in the face. She felt like such a fool just now.

"Well, Rose, you seem like someone I want to get to know. Can I send you an owl later?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course, yes!" she tried to quell her excitement but the boy simply smiled. He thought it was cute.

"Later, then." He got up and joined the rest of the stragglers going out the door. Rose was stunned, but realized she was running out of time and shook of the shock. As quickly as she could, she finished gathering her things and made her way to her first Charms lesson, with the biggest smile on her face.


	2. The Nemean Lion

The first week of classes went by smoothly for Rose. It was mostly centered on introductions and a few small assignments. She was eager to get onto the more advanced stuff already, but that was no surprise to Albus when she told him. They had Dark Arts and Potions together everyday and had chosen each other as partners, which made it go by much easier, seeing as they were probably among the brightest students in their year…and best mates.

The Dark Arts teacher was Professor Montgomery, a humble looking man with glasses, favoring a dark purple and brown ensemble. They jokingly referred to him as Professor Plum, but he was likeable enough. The Potions teacher was a tall, thin, handsome woman named Horatia Saison. She was the Head of Slytherin and wore a clinging black gown. All the boys fancied her and went above and beyond in the class that most people didn't care for, simply to get her attention. The girls found this annoying, at best.

Predictably, all of the boys and many of the girls were excited to begin riding flying lessons. Classes didn't start until the next week, but it was all anyone was talking about.

Rose had never cared for Quidditch, but supported Gryffindor nonetheless. Albus was not particular to playing the sport either but he loved to watch, so he and Rose were often screaming together in the stands. The only difference now would be they were screaming for different teams.

The weekend had just begun and she found herself walking slowly from Dark Arts. She wasn't in any hurry to get back to her common room and she didn't know why. Normally she would have been sitting on her bed, already started on the assignments due Monday. _'I'm just tired I suppose…'_ she thought. She paused in a window over looking a courtyard where many students were gathered, enjoying the afternoon, with their uniforms loosened and untucked. The sun was starting to go down.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a golden blur dart around the corner. She whipped her head around and focused on the spot where it disappeared. Walking slowly to the corner she paused and then looked around its edge. Staring back at her was a kitten! Or what she supposed was a kitten. Knowing Hogwarts it could be anything. It looked back at her with glowing eyes and vanished into the shadows.

She knew it was dangerous to go into shadowy places but, this was a school after all…and it was an adorable little kitten, too. She got up a little courage and let her curiosity, which she normally tried to stifle outside of an academic setting, get the best of her. She took off her robe and tied it around her waist and threw her book sack around to her back. Looking around to see if anyone was watching she went forward and disappeared into the dark.

"Lumos…" she whispered, ecstatic she finally had a reason to use her wand and the spell outside of class already. After a few minutes of going in the same direction she had lost the kitten's trail. She sighed and stopped. 'I bet the sun's gone down. Bloody curfew…' she thought. Turning to go back the way she came, she collided head on with a large musty wall. She pointed her wand at it reflexively and opened her eyes to see a scraggly caretaker far past his prime and bathing date.

"You must be a Weasley by the looks of that awful ginger hair. Worthless lot, you are. What are you doing skulking around my office? I don't fancy visitors in these parts." He growled. Rose merely gawked, not knowing if she was in trouble, or even who this man could be.

"I-I'm sorry…I s-saw a kitten…and..and…" she was still sprawled on the floor, frozen to the place. She looked up to see she was in front of a door reading 'CARETAKER' and 'FILCH'.

"Oh shut it, you sniveling brat. Take 'em! Poor Mrs. Norris, my princess, burdened with these little runts." He spat. A shabby cat with bright eyes circled around his legs with three kittens in tow. He tried kicking the kits away, but careful not to harm his precious Mrs. Norris. "My office isn't technically restricted but if I catch you anywhere near here you'll wish you'd been obliterated. Tell your poncy little mates, too!"

Rose scrambled to her feet and clutched her wand tightly, eyes wide in fear of this disgusting staff member. She made to leave, but only just remembered to snag the kitten she'd been following. She snatched him up quickly, trying to keep her distance from Filch, who eyed her deadly until she broke into a run with the little cat tucked in her arms safely.

When she made it back to her common room, she smashed the portrait hole closed behind her, breathing heavily. Several students looked at her as if to say _'Did you pick a fight with some Slytherin's already?'_ and the rest went back to their lounging, probably used to first years looking dazed and confused by now.

"Don't mind me, I'll just go upstairs and pass out now," she murmured, a trifle indignant about the lack of concern from her comrades. Upstairs she threw off her bag and robe, finally letting the little golden ball of fur fall onto her bed. She had never made a selection at the Magical Menagerie during the family shopping trip to Diagon Alley. None of the pets in there had really caught her fancy. An owl seemed practical but she could always use a school owl. A rat or toad was out of the question…and none of the cats seemed to be particularly interested in her, or friendly for that matter.

The kitten looked around at its new surroundings and mewled at Rose, who was at eye level with him. He had bright blue eyes and golden fur. His hair would be long and soft and he might grow up to medium sized, she figured.

"So your mum is Mrs Norris. My dad mentioned her before. She's getting on in years now, I think, but she's supposed to be really smart. Are you smart?" she looked at the kitten, not expecting much of a response. It stared at her but for some reason its eyes seemed to penetrate her. She shook off the weird feeling and the eye contact was broken. He pitter pattered up to her and gently head butted her.

"You are a cat, though!" she laughed, picking him up and sitting on her bed. "What shall I call you…"

She stroked the small cat's head and was lost in thought, names running through her mind. The little lion cub was nestled in her arms when the girl who she had noticed the first few days of term appeared. Without a glance in Rose's direction, she rushed to her trunk and began rummaging through it. Rose coughed and gained the girl's attention. She was very flushed.

"Hello," she squeaked. Breathless, she went back to her search. But, as though a realization had dawned on her, she looked up and saw the kitten in Rose's arms. "I didn't know you had a pet." She said, slowly, almost in awe. She abandoned her trunk and moved very deliberately to her own bed, facing the new couple.

"I only just found him, actually! The caretaker's cat had kittens and he didn't want them. I'm still thinking of a name– " Rose began, but the kitten had left her arms and started to travel across the window sill. He lost his footing several times, to which the girls gave small squeals of alarm, but eventually found his way to the nameless girl's bed. He rubbed against her arm and then curled into a ball cozily tucked by her thigh.

"He's a cuddler!" she said, stroking him gently as he tried to fall asleep. "He's golden like a little Nemaean lion," she cooed. "I've never had pets before…"

Rose smiled, "A lion, eh? Leolin it is then! Welsh, I think."

The girl blushed, seemingly charmed that Rose was allowing her to stroke the kitten, let alone have a hand in naming him. She straightened up and gathered herself. She hadn't any friends yet, probably because she was so shy and awkward.

"I'm Cornelia. Cornelia Cresswell. Sorry I've been so stand off-ish," she said, extending her arm.

"Rose Weasley, but you already knew that." She said, taking her arm in a simple handshake. Cornelia smiled pleasantly. She was a bit shorter than average, flowing brown hair to her waist, and slightly chubby with freckles. She favored a simple red headband. Rose found her to be adorable.

"Weren't you looking for something?" Rose said, not likely to ignore the original reason Cornelia had entered the room in a hurry.

"Oh, it's not important…" she said, never taking her eyes off Leolin, whom had curled up in her lap now. She shuffled to move her feet onto the bed, adoring the little golden tomcat. Rose shrugged and started rooting around in her trunk, until she found her nightclothes. It was around 9 o'clock at night and her eyes were getting heavier with each passing moment.

Suddenly, a tapping on the window caused both girls and kitten to jump violently. Rose whipped around to the window between their beds, where a ruddy owl with blazing yellow eyes was peering at her earnestly through the mottled glass. She took a deep breath, composing herself. She definitely wasn't tired anymore. She opened the window cautiously, well aware that owls could be a bit…peckish.

As soon as the window was slightly cracked, the owl barged its way in, obviously very frustrated with the girl's slow response. He was in quite a hurry, apparently. He stuck his leg out straight away, where a letter addressed to Rose awaited her. She grabbed it quickly, accidently yanking the birds leg a bit. He huffed at her, annoyed. Rose grabbed a bit of owl treat out of her side table. Her father had told her it was customary and polite to treat the messengers. The purposeful owl took the treat hastily and waited.

She was at a bit of a loss. Surely her parents knew better then to send owls so late to school, but then again, she didn't recognize this owl as one of the family. As was usual, a small jolt of distress hit her. '_Calm down, Rose. You're always thinking the worst,_' she chided herself. Cornelia tore her focus from Leolin and raised a brow in question.

Rose finally opened the folded letter that looked like it was from a piece of school parchment. Scrawled very boy-like across was Franklyn's long awaited note. Rose smiled and read…

_Hey, it's Frank. Don't mind my owl he's all work and no play!_

_Sorry it took so long to get an owl out but the first week's been a big blur for me._

_How has it been for you? Well, I hope._

_Sorry this note's so short, but hopefully we'll get to know each other better._

_Sadly, we only have Transfiguration together. Partners maybe?_

_Anyway, I sincerely hope you write back._

_Frank_

An amazing feeling was welling up inside of her. She held the letter to her chest and sat on her bed, euphoric. Cornelia smirked at her, knowing from her reaction that it was a boy causing all these smiles. The ruddy owl fluffed up with frustration and clucked at Rose.

"Oh, right!" she breathed, scrambling for some parchment and a quill. Dipping the end into her ever ready ink well that stayed by her bedside, she wrote a hasty reply and attached it to the haughty bird. Her response was something like yes, fine, lovely and a resounding _YES_ to the partners idea. The bird was out the window in an instant, and Rose was glad of it. He was quite rude, for a bird.

Leolin had been extremely distressed at the sight of the huge bird's arrival, and only as it departed did his fur begin to lay flat again. The girls laughed and Cornelia petted him until all his wee claws were back where they belonged. She didn't bug Rose for information, but didn't hold back her knowing look and wink of approval. Rose blushed and went back to putting on her nightclothes. Finally, around ten, both girls were ready for bed and little Leolin was already snuggled down into one of Cornelia's pillows.

"He really likes you, Cornelia," said Rose, snuggling down into her red eiderdown.

"Oh, I didn't even ask! It's ok if he sleeps with me tonight?" she questioned, looking far too troubled at the notion of not asking permission.

"Of course, silly! What are friends for?" she smiled, and turned out her light, as did Cornelia. Both fell into an easy sleep.


	3. Nothing Changes

Shafts of pale light began to stream through the dark red curtains between Rose's and Cornelia's beds, bringing on a slightly chilly Saturday morning. Rose was just beginning to drift out of her deep sleep, as the light reached her eyes. Her long lashes flickered but she was not ready to wake up.

"Mhmmmhmm." She murmured in her sleep. Her messy red hair was plastered to her face and looking generally disheveled. Suddenly she felt a soft dip in the bed beside her and then loud purring right in her ear, followed by a cold little nose. Her eyes flicked open to see two big blue eyes staring at her expectantly. She smiled and cupped the kitten in her hands, sitting up. Then a laugh from the bed next to her.

"Oh my, Rose. You look…lovely this morning." Laughed the girl that Rose officially befriended the day before. She herself was still in her pajamas with a robe and slippers, as if she'd been out already. Rose tried to pat down her hair and brush it away from her face with one hand. Smiling but still somewhat embarrassed.

"What can I say? I'm a hard sleeper." She murmured lowly.

"Oh, I don't care. I look a bit rough in the morning's myself." She said then continued, "I went down to the kitchens and got him a bite to eat this morning. The elves were really friendly and I ran into a Hufflepuff boy who thought Leolin was really great." She smiled brightly and tucked some wavy hair behind her ear. She already had a red headband on her head.

Rose continued to pet and scratch the kitten, which seemed to not be able to get enough attention.

"So, do you want to hang out today?" asked Rose, before she realized that she had homework to do. She bit her lip and reluctantly told herself to do it tomorrow. She'd already asked, after all.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" said Cornelia, hopping of her bed and going to her trunk. "What should we do?"

"I dunno, Maybe get breakfast and then…I guess we could hang out in the common room. Or take Leolin out to the grounds."

"Sounds like a plan." Replied Cornelia, muffled, as her head was buried in her trunk, in search of the right ensemble.

Rose, on the other hand, would just tie her hair back and throw on a shirt and jeans, with her favorite red trainors.

* * *

In the Great Hall just about every student was starting off their day with breakfast and meeting up with their group of friends. Unlike in years past, most of the different houses had no problems mingling about with each other. However, the Slytherins still enjoyed the company of other Slytherins most of all, and it showed.

Rose and Cornelia sat beside each other at the Gryffindor table, with little Leolin nestled between them. Rose was eating porridge and red apple slices as Cornelia was talking about her family…

"…so I'm considered a half-blood, because my grandfather Dirk was muggle-born. When the war started he went into hiding with some goblins but they eventually found him and he was murdered…" she trailed off a bit and petted Leolin. "I didn't know him but my dad, he's Dirk Jr., he doesn't really talk about it and if the war does get brought up, well, we just try not to…hey, I bet you've got plenty of war stories, what with you being a Weasley and all."

Just as Rose went to her open her mouth another voice broke over her. "TONS of war stories actually." Said Albus, approaching the girls from the direction of the Ravenclaws. He wrapped an arm around Rose and then sat across from the girls. He saw the kitten peak over the end of the table at him and a wide mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Hey! You've got yourself a little hunter, aye Rose. 'Bout time." He teased, reaching across the table to scratch his chin.

"Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, she had kittens and Mr. Filch didn't want them. I don't know what came over me but I think we're becoming fast friends." Said Rose, looking at Cornelia. They grinned at each other.

"Speaking of fast friends…I don't believe we've been introduced?" said Albus, shamelessly flashing a smile at Cornelia. A very apparent blush lit her cheeks.

"Oh! This is Cornelia Cresswell. Cornelia, this is my cousin Albus Potter." Said Rose, offhandedly as if it were no big deal. She returned her attentions to her breakfast.

Hearing the name 'Potter' Cornelia flushed and was lost for words.

"It's a pleasure." Said Albus, in a tone he always used but one in which he didn't realize the effect it had on the opposite sex. He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently in friendship, in place of a proper handshake. Albus was a bright, accepting, and handsome boy, not shy in the least. This was the reason he was already quite popular and well-liked by everyone, even a great many of the Slytherins. He'd already received a few letters from some of his more brave admirers, most of them cute Hufflepuffs.

Cornelia found herself falling in rank with the girls who found him to be charming and sweet. She was flushed and blushing and that was simply at the touch of his hand. Cornelia was a slightly chubby girl with pale skin and wavy hair and had never been kissed by a boy or even liked by one, that she knew of. Albus was being too nice to her and he'd only just met her. She remained very quiet.

"So, what are we going to do today?" said Albus nonchalantly, biting into a crisp green apple.

"We? Don't you want to go hang out with your new mates? Lorcan and Lysander and the others?" asked Rose a bit incredulous. Cornelia's thoughts were the same.

"Are you being serious? We're best mates, Rose. The fact that I was sorted into Ravenclaw doesn't change that. Remember what you said to me on the train when I thought I was going to get sorted into Slytherin? Nothing changes." He said, his trademark smile gone, in favor of a most serious look, eyes dark and honest.

Rose smiled and Albus' face lit up as he smiled back at her, lightening the mood.

"So…" said Cornelia, going back to the question, "What are we gonna do?"

Everyone was quiet, looking at each other for ideas. Finally, Rose broke.

"Ugh! There's nothing to do besides homework, since we can't go to Hogsmeade yet." She huffed. Leolin jumped on the table.

"Let's take Leo out by the lake and just enjoy the sunshine." Said Albus, wrapping his scarf around his neck. The sun was out but it was a little chilly with wind. "Hope you all brought your mittens." He grinned.

Rose tucked Leolin into her robes and they all left the Great Hall.

* * *

Albus was lying back on the grass under a tree by the lake, ripping up grass and letting it float on the breeze. Rose was sitting up with her school bag propped in her lap, flipping through a book. Cornelia was lying on her stomach playing with Leo. Their bodies created a triangle in the shade of the tree. The lake's surface was placid and dark. No one spoke for a long while.

"So, you two are girls…I've gotten several letters from girls and I don't know what to do. I mean, I don't really know them that well so it's impossible to say if I fancy them back but I don't want to hurt their feelings. Can I get some advice?" he said this without looking at them, perhaps being a bit embarrassed by it. This was something he would normally ask Rose when they were alone but Cornelia was becoming part of their group so he might as well act normal.

The girls just looked at him and then at each other. Cornelia was blushing again. Rose raised an eyebrow. She wasn't surprised by Albus' question. Her Aunt Ginny was a very strong woman and had instilled certain principles in her cousins, including respect for women. Albus was a hopeless romantic but still a young boy with little experience with girls.

"Well, I suppose…." Rose started but then she began to think about Frank. She thought he was incredibly cute and charming and he seemed to be interested in her but she might have mistaken being flirty for being friendly.

Cornelia added, "I suppose I would ignore it unless they pursue you further, in which case, just be honest with them. Don't tell them what they want to hear because that would just hurt them more, you know?" She looked away and avoided Albus' eyes when he looked at her.

Rose came out of her thoughts. "Yes, that's a good answer. I mean Al, you're sweet and kind and have messy curly hair that just drives the girls wild. Get used to it." She winked and smiled at her cousin. He just laughed and shook his head.

Rose looked at Cornelia and gave her a knowing smile. Cornelia looked a little taken a back and when Albus looked at them she paniced.

"Well, Rose would know all about that. Some cute Slytherin called Franklyn fancies her!" she blurted out, trying to hide her floundering and shift focus from her. Rose looked indignant.

"Ho oh oh!" cooed Al at Rose, smirking from ear to ear. "Prim Rose has got herself a man already! And a Slytherin no less! That bloke from breakfast I figure?" he teased. "I'm sure Uncle Ron will be _most _pleased." He continued, adding the sarcasm. Obviously her father would not be happy about it. Her mother would probably be indifferent.

Rose's mouth opened and closed like a fish, unsure what to say.

"First of all," she began, regaining her wits, "you aren't going to say a word. Secondly, we've only exchanged letters. He's not _my man!_" she seethed, narrowing her eyes at both of them. Cornelia shrunk back and mouthed _'Sorry.'_

"That's rich!" said Albus grinning even more. Rose huffed and returned to her Potions book. Albus and Cornelia shared playful looks.

They were still simpering at Rose when a group of students started walking towards them from the direction of the castle. There were six of them, all in Slytherin robes. Rose and Al just looked at each other but Cornelia began to get a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Hello, Rose." Said one of the three boys in the group. Rose recognized him as Franklyn Nott, the boy who had her own stomach in knots at the moment.

"H-Hello, Frank." She said, shielding her eyes from the sun to see him. "Who are your friends?" Normally she wouldn't be so charitable around their kind but she was trying a little harder to be nice since they were Frank's friends.

"Oh this is Scorpius and Alan and that's Elea, Simone, and…" the last girl cut him off.

"And I'm Persephone Carrow." Her tone was not at all friendly and she seemed loathed to be in the trio's presence. She was tall and thin with long golden hair. Her complexion was light and clear. She was quite attractive and her skirt was a bit shorter than what was appropriate.

"Erm, nice to meet you." Said Albus, with a bit of an annoyed intonation, but not so much as to be rude.

"I didn't mean to crash the party but I was glad I found you." Frank said, giving her a wicked smile. Rose grew red and smiled gracelessly.

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to get together tomorrow?" he asked, giving her a pitifully hopeful look.

"Well I've got homework to do…" she began.

"We'll do it together." He said, quickly, and he gave her a small wink.

"Alright." she said quietly and happily.

Suddenly, the girl known as Persephone screamed. Leolin was walking toward her and meowing. Before anyone could do anything she had kicked the kitten with such force he left the ground and landed with a thud. There were gasps and hushed _'What the…'_s.

Then everyone had their eyes on Persephone, who was backed away with a wand pointed at her throat. Cornelia had moved with such fervor no one had seen her get up or point her weapon. Rose had Leolin in her hands and was staring at Cornelia in disbelief. The sweet, quiet girl she had befriended was red with anger and ready to hurt someone.

"I'm sorry I'm allergic to cats." She said hurriedly with her hands up. When no one moved her faced turned into something very nasty.

"Hey, call your dog off, Weasley!" she shouted in seething anger, the wand still pointed firmly at her throat.

"Leolin's alright Cornelia. Everything's okay." Rose said softly, cradling the cat in her arms. The wand didn't move. Albus moved toward her and gently put his hand on her wrist, lowering her hand. Persephone jumped back and clung onto Scorpius' shoulder.

"Typical hotheaded Gryffindors. It's just a stupid cat…" she mumbled under her breath so only her friends could hear.

"I'm so sorry Rose!" said Frank, gently holding her hands around the kitten.

"It's okay! Just a silly accident. He's going to be fine." She forced out a smile even though she was secretly livid with the girl. "I'll see you tomorrow in the library." She just wanted the whole thing to be over.

Frank gave her an apologetic look and then turned to his friends, who were making to leave. Scorpius looked back at the three with an equally repentant look while Persephone continued to be glued to his side. Finally, they were gone.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief and then turned to Al and Cornelia. Albus and Rose then turned to her with questioning and slightly disturbed eyes.

"What? Nobody hurts my friends." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Albus started to laugh hysterically.

"She was terrified!" he yelled, grabbing his stomach. "You had her going Cor!" he said through laughs, while also giving her a little nickname. Rose began to laugh, too, getting over the shock. She handed Leolin to Cornelia.

"Maybe you'll return the favor one day…" Cornelia said, touching his nose to hers.


	4. Study Date

Sunday morning came quickly, as Rose did not sleep well. She instead stared at the canopy of her bed and intermittently stroked Leo, whilst also imagining the worst. Rose was an average looking girl with questionable knowledge of fashion and only the warmth of her personality to guide her in her wanderings and through the complicated game of sociability. Her family had no choice but to love and accept her and her befriending Cornelia was simply a fluke. In pure honesty, it was only her kitten that had brought them together, and that fact weighed heavily on her.

As the pale light of the new day began to show, she looked over at Cornelia's bed and thought_ 'She's great…but what does she see in me?' _She sighed and sat up, rubbing her face tiredly. She didn't dare express her feelings to her family, because they had the bad habit of immediately dismissing her lack of confidence and then showering her with praises that felt like automatic responses.

Albus was the only one who listened but he also was quick to dismiss her feelings, assuring her she was smart and sweet and kind. Obviously, they meant every word because they all knew her so well, but an 11 year old girl that's as stubborn as a one-eyed hippogriff requires a bit more convincing. And so, she was droopy eyed and foggy because her head was awash with questions about why a handsome young boy with lots of friends would be interested in a girl like her.

_'Cancel.'_ Her head told her.

_'NO. I keep my word. All Weasleys do.'_ And that was the end of that conversation.

She sleepily swept up her hair and pulled on an old white top and her faded jeans, completed with her trusty red trainors. Growing up with all her cousins, nice clothes became impractical. Her parents often offered to buy her nicer clothes, but she would simply shake her head and then run out of the back door with Hugo to go play again. Rose laid Leo gently beside Cornelia and then pulled her rucksack onto her shoulder and left the dormitory quietly.

Downstairs, there was a girl sitting in an overstuffed chair in front of the fire. She was wrapped in a banket with a handkerchief to her nose. Her face was puffy and red and her hair was a messy strawberry blonde. Lucy, her cousin. Hearing a squeak on the steps she turned around and smiled brightly, realizing who it was.

"Rose!" she said in a raspy voice.

She smiled and finished the stairs, walking to the chair. Lucy motioned for her to squeeze in next to her.

"You're sick?! And crazy if you think I'm gonna share it with you!" she said, her logical brain kicking in, despite the sleep deprivation.

Lucy grabbed her and shoved her into the chair anyway. This was typical Lucy, very touchy and very sweet, even though her father was Uncle Percy, her least favorite uncle.

"Whatever, Rose. What are you doing up so early?" asked Lucy, sniffing often. She was a fourth year and very well liked. She was a very active member in the rumor mill, knowing anything and everything that was happening.

"I could ask you the same." Said Rose, dodging the question, because she was well aware of the mouthy types that Lucy associated with.

"I'm sick and can't breathe, what's your excuse?" she pushed on, determined to get an answer. While she was privy to all the scandalous goings on, she was also a very good secret keeper. She didn't spread it, but she couldn't get enough of it.

Rose sighed. "I have a date, if you must know." She saw the look on Lucy's face and quickly added, "Just a study date, that's all!"

"As if Rose! So who is it? Someone I know!?" she was radiating curiosity.

"Franklyn Nott."

"Ohhh, a Slytherin. I've heard about him. The Notts and Malfoys are quite close I hear." She confided, raising an eyebrow.

Rose thought about it. She had seen Frank and Malfoy together quite a bit. It made sound sense.

"Yes, well, that's dandy. I've got to be going." She said quickly, pushing out of the chair, struggling to take her sack with her.

"Do let me know how it goes, dear." Said Lucy, a sickeningly sweet tone of sarcasm in her voice.

Rose blushed and rubbed her neck anxiously, finally leaving the common room. She walked quickly with her head cast down the rest of the way to the library, ignoring a few portraits that insisted on heckling or praising her. Luckily, she hadn't had the displeasure of running into Peeves yet, whom she'd heard much more than she cared for about.

The doors to the library were a welcoming sight, a familiar one that always calmed her anxiety at the end of the day. During the school week, the library was where you could always find her after last classes. She grabbed the left door's handle and swung it open expertly, feeling her nerves settle as she walked through. She had a favorite spot just around the Restricted Section where it was a little dark and secretive but still cozy and people could see you, only just a bit. More than once, she had fallen asleep here and never slept better.

She set her things down and pulled out her homework, laying it out just so on the table before her. She needed to find some books to write her essay for potions. First, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, a slight darkness falling over them. She really didn't feel attractive in the least and yet she was here in the library, preparing to spend the day with a cute boy. She sighed and walked back around the bend and passed over the doors to the restricted section.

Normally, she wouldn't have paid any mind but a strange noise was coming from within. A sort of wet sound that seemed to point to only one thing. Rose peeked through the gap in the doors and saw two blonde heads twisting and turning about each other, snogging. Persephone's face came into view. She didn't seem like she knew what she was doing, but the boy had his hands about her waste and seemed to know exactly where they shouldn't be. The boy was Scorpius.

'_It's only kissing. No big deal…'_ she thought. But, suddenly, she found herself falling forward into the doors. She caught herself against them, trying not to make a noise but they jostled back and forth and the loosely secured chain rattled, betraying her presence. Persephone's head snapped up and over, eyes narrowed like a snake. Before Rose could scramble away, Persephone had yanked open the door and was standing over Rose, who fell backwards, with her wand at the ready.

"Ugh, should have known it was you, _Weasley._" She sneered, adjusting her clothes, a short skirt and feminine sweater of expensive materials. "Do you not have anything better to do than ruin everyone's day? You breathe a word of this and I'll make your life a nightmare. Understand?"

Rose shook her head. Persephone stepped around her and sauntered toward the front of the library. Scorpius emerged behind her and looked at Rose pitifully. Without asking he took her hand and jerked her to her feet, brushing her off a little. It was a strange gesture but as he followed Persephone out, all Rose could hear was the blood rushing through her ears. She had left her wand at her sitting place, causing her to panic at the sight of another's wand in her face.

Stepping back, she breathed quietly and then walked back to her favorite place. She sat down slowly, placing her hands on her things, to reassure herself she was fine. Her heart slowed and her eyes drooped, as she laid her head on the table and fell asleep.

* * *

Rose felt a hand gently shake her shoulder. She blinked her eyes open and saw the figure of a brunette boy standing over her. Her vision began to clear and she could see that it was Frank, looking at her with a creased forehead, visibly concerned about her.

"Rose? Are you alright?" he asked, sitting at the table next to her.

She rubbed her face and looked around, still extremely groggy.

"I 'spose so." She said with a grainy voice.

"Were you here all night? You look a bit tired." He said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Rose smiled despite her exhaustion.

"No, I didn't really sleep last night but I only got here about an hour ago. I guess I really needed a nap." She said, rubbing her neck again, and looking away. Even though she was disheveled and not her best he smiled and looked down at her things. He saw the list of her books.

"Do you need these? I'll be back in two shakes." He said, lifting off the table.

Ten minutes later he returned with the two books she had written down. Rose raised her eyebrows, impressed.

He smirked. "I know my way around a library."

"As do I." she said a bit cheekily, her eyes still drooping. He smiled at her and took her hand, placing the books in it, purposely holding her hand in his. She reddened and pulled away, putting the books on the table.

"I'm sorry, I just have to ask…what on earth are you doing?" she asked. Normally she wouldn't be this blunt but she was tired and not capable of giving the run about at this moment. She simply had to know. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you after? What are you trying to get from me by being nice?"

He just stared at her, his confusion mounting. He turned away from her, in thought.

"Nothing." He said, still turned from her. She finally realized she had wounded him with her doubt.

"I'm sorry, Frank, it's just…I dunno I'm not used to this sort of thing. You know, boys being nice to me. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anyth-" her ramblings were cut off by Franks mouth on hers, his soft mouth meeting her own. He pulled away and looked at her.

"You're smart and pretty and…that's all. I just want to get to know you. As friends, or whatever you want. Really." He looked into her eyes earnestly. She realized he was holding her hand again, but hesitantly. She put her hand in his more firmly.

"Ok…" she said, quietly, happily embarrassed. His faced brightened.

"Work time." He said, flipping open the books.

* * *

Rose was packing away her things in her bag. Frank had already done his homework so they combined their efforts into hers and were done rather quickly. Rose was disappointed because she wanted the time to last longer. Her face had fallen a little as she buttoned away the last of her quills.

"What's wrong?" said Frank, hoisting the bag onto his shoulder.

"Oh, I'd just hoped we would spend more time together."

"We do have the rest of the day-" he began but stopped as she yawned as widely as she could, probably unable to even hear him. He laughed. "Well I was going to say we had the rest of the day but you're just knackered. I'm walking you to your bed." He stated, matter-of-factly. He didn't give her time to argue before he took her hand and began to walk her out. She was already turning red again, but was too tired to protest and was led all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Well, this is where this train ends, sweetheart." He said, swinging her around to stand in front of the door. "I'll just be on my way. See you later." He said quickly, planting a last quick kiss on her cheek and walking away in one swift blur of motion. He looked back and she waved sleepily, a stupid grin on her face. He smirked and was gone around the corner.

Once inside the common room she turned and leaned against the door a happy, sleepy smile on her face. Lucy looked up from her chair. Seeing it was Rose she got up, blanket still wrapped around her and began to bombard Rose with questions. Rose was quiet, just staring at Lucy with a lucid, dreamy stare.

"Later, Lucy. I'm going to sleep now." She mumbled, brushing off her nosey cousin and slinking her way up to her bed, to sleep for the rest of the day.


End file.
